


Thanks

by LostSoulSister



Series: Seventeen at Hogwarts [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M, Friendship with Feelings, M/M, Other, Soonyoung has ADHD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 23:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9630563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostSoulSister/pseuds/LostSoulSister
Summary: You and your best friend Soonyoung are always on the Hogwarts Express ride together, but some things might be different this time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the beginning of my Seventeen Harry Potter AU series! I was originally only going to do this one but I found myself going down the rabbit hole and now I have an entire story in my head, so yeah. I hope you enjoy! P.S., the italicised words are non-English words. There are definitions at the end.

“How long until the school year starts?”

“About three hours.”

Soonyoung groaned from his seat across from you, his head tilting back against the compartment wall. Your best friend was always like this. He didn’t hate school, but he didn’t particularly love it either. You both, however, liked that it meant spending more time together. While the two off you been friends since the first year of school, you didn't get to see him as often as you like. The beginning of the school year always promised more time to hang out, even with schoolwork. 

“Don't worry Soonie,” you said. “Our 5th year won't be too bad.”

“Not too bad?!” He sat up quickly, which was no longer startling to you. “Y/N, we have the O.W.L.S. this year.”

You shrug. “It’s still not terrible. Next year is when it gets tough. You’ll have to try to sit still and study, because you’ll have to study.”

Soonyoung groaned again, this time propping his feet up on your lap. “You know how hard that is for me.”

Nodding, you turned her face to look out the window as the countryside passed by you. “Yeah, I know. But you know how it is.”

He let out a sigh of resignation, not saying anything as he looked out the window with you for a while. However, this only lasted a moment before he moved his position again, taking his legs off of your lap and standing up. Not even a moment later, the door opened and a radiantly smiling face poked in.

“Mind if we come in?” Seokmin said as he walked in, followed in by Seungkwan. Seeing the two of them was no surprise. The three Hufflepuffs had been friends for a while, even though they were all in different years.

Seungkwan came in and hugged Soonyoung, giving him a kiss on both cheeks, and doing the same to you. This was an ordinary custom of Seungkwan’s, stemming from the fact that he spent a lot of his time in Italy with his mother’s family. “ _ Buongiorno! _ ” The boy smiled as he sat down next to you.

Soonyoung and Seokmin sat together on the other bench across from you, the three of them instantly launching into their usual banter, banter that you easily fit into. After spending years with this trio, it was inevitable that you had become an unofficial member of the “Gag Trio”, which would actually make you the “Gag Quartet”, but that was semantics that had been debated heatedly beforehand. 

As the four of you goofed off, your volume going up with time, someone poked their head in. “Could you four please quiet down?” A soft accented voice said, smiling gently through the strands of long hair that fell into their face from their long ponytail.

“Of course  _ Maman _ Jeonghan,” Seokmin smiled widely back at the older Hufflepuff. “Were you just napping?”

The older boy shook his head. “No. The Prefects are making their last rounds, so I had to come check on my most troublesome  _ enfants _ .” Jeonghan chuckled as he leaned against the doorframe. “Before any harsher Prefect came around to scold you.”

“Who would scold us?” Seungkwan scoffed, rolling his eyes. “Seungcheol? Joshua? They’re just as soft as you are.”

“Of course they are. However, Amy isn’t,” Jeonghan said, making everyone in the compartment fall silent at the mention of the Ravenclaw Head Girl, who was much stricter than the other Heads and Prefects. The older boy chuckled and moved off of the doorframe. “So please, keep it down for your  _ maman _ .”

“Yes  _ Maman _ Jeonghan!” you all replied in unison.

Not long after Jeonghan left, Seokmin and Seungkwan left as well to go check on their toad and cat, and mostly make sure the cat hadn’t eaten Seokmin’s toad...again. Soonyoung was starting to bounce his leg as he looked out the window. 

“Less than an hour left Soons,” you said softly.

He nodded and continued to stare out the window. You decided to take action to try and de-stress him. He always got this right before they got to school, and you know the one thing that always helped soothe him.

“Wanna play with my hair?” you asked softly.

Soonyoung couldn’t help but grin and nod energetically. You moved onto the floor in front of him as he crossed his legs in his lap. Your back leaned against the compartment seat as he started to run his hands through your hair, occasionally stopping to twist or play with an individual section of hair. You had to admit, it was pretty nice for you too. Naturally, your head tilted back against the boy’s legs, and you looked up at his face. He was handsome, of course. As you got older, it was getting more and more obvious. And you’d be lying to yourself if you said that you didn’t have the tiniest crush on him, but you would never mention anything about it. After all, you guys were friends and you didn’t want to lose that.

He continued to play with your hair as you slowly closed your eyes. You were surprised when you felt what had to be his nose press into your hair. He had never done that before.

“You smell so nice,” he muttered into your hair.

“Thanks?”

Soonyoung laughed softly and pulled away from your hair, staring down at your now open eyes.

“Thank you,” he whispered before leaning down to kiss your forehead.

You couldn’t help the heat that moved up towards your cheeks, and Soonyoung cleared his throat as he pulled back.

“We’re almost there. We should get ready to go,” he said, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck.

You got up from the floor, fixing your uniform and smiling to yourself before moving to clean up the compartment, which had be littered with candy wrappers. As the Hogwarts Express came to a stop, you lost your balance, falling towards Soonyoung, who caught you, and then proceeded to fall back onto the compartment bench, taking you down with him. Your laugh got stuck in your throat as you realized how close your faces were. Soonyoung was frozen, staring into your eyes.

“Hey guys, le-” Seokmin stopped mid-word when he saw the two of you on top of each other.

You both had no hesitation in leaping away from each other, pretending like nothing happened as you finished cleaning up and quickly left the compartment.

“You owe me 20 Sickles,” Seungkwan smirked from behind Seokmin before following after you and Soonyoung, on to start a new school year.

**Author's Note:**

> *”Buongiorno!” - Good afternoon (Italian)  
> *”Maman” - Mama, Mommy, etc. (French)  
> *”enfants” - Children (French)


End file.
